ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Planting Guide by Saphyrkat
My many thanks to those that have edited my poor html all these years. :) This is a guide based on 4 years worth of planting seeds and their results in the game on the Ifrit server (and on Odin server.) I have 8 chars now. Currently my Mithra is a level 96 cook,as of May 7th,2012. Topekko Wildgrass Using "Earthen Flower pots, Wildgrass seeds, and Water crystal for best results: Plant on Water day, Feed an Water crystal on Ice day, Harvested on either Water day or Ice day when the moon is at 80% or better; to get the most of these items: Topekko Wildgrass, Sharug greens, Azouph greens,Fire Crystals, and/or Gysahl greens. Using this planting procedure my average yield of: Topekko Wildgrass was 60-72 pcs, Sharug greens:20-24pcs, Gysahl greens 9-10 pcs, and Fire crystals 9-20pcs. I now have 5 characters that plant Wildgrass seeds to get Topekko Wildgrass. Updated: 05/07/2012 as to a different procedure to yield more Topekko Wildgrass. My son tested some different planting procedure for Wildgrass seeds during the last year he's done this: Using all types of pottery, based on the nation that the char is in, ie: If in Bastok,use Brass pottery;If in San d'Oria,use:Ceramic pottery;If in Windurst, use Earthen pottery.Then follow this set of instructions: 1. Plant on Lightening day,Check them on Lightening day,Feed Water crystals on Water day when its full moon 100%...then Harvest at Full Moon on Lightening day to get the best results. So far I've seen a few of his harvests and if done as instructed, you will yield at least 7-10 stacks of Topekko Wildgrass,8-12 Sharug Greens,9-18 Azouph greens,8-15 Gysahl greens,and 3-5 stacks of Fire crystals from 10 pot's of Wildgrass seeds. Vomp carrots Using "Earthen Flower pots, Wildgrass seeds, and Earth Crystals" for these results: Vomp carrots, Yellow rocks, Lightening Crystals, and Little worms. Plant on Earth day, Feed Earth crystal on Light day, Harvest on either Earth or Wind day. Waxing Gibbons* 80% or higher for best results. Yield averaged was: Vomp carrots:28-35pcs, Yellow rocks:2-3pcs, Lightening crystals:18-24, and Little worms: 9-15. If ya harvested when the waxing gibbons is less than 30% then the Little worms is gona increase. Ive had as many as 5 stacks of Little worms on a lower percentage day. Zegham carrots Using "Earthen Flower Pots, Wildgrass seeds and Ice Crystals" for these results: Zegham carrots,Wind crystals,Sharug greens and Gysahl greens. Plant on Ice day Feed Ice crystal on Ice day, Harvested on Ice day got these results: 35 Zegham carrots, 9 Wind crystals, 10 Sharug greens, and 33 Gysahl greens. Harvested on Lightening day got these results: 26 Zegham carrots, 27 wind crystals, and 49 gysahl greens. Black Pepper Using "Brass Flower pots, Herb seeds, and Earth crystals" for these results: Black Pepper, Lightening crystals, and Carnations... Plant on Earth day Feed on Earth day Harvest on Earth day: Black Pepper:34-53pcs, 0-6 Carnations, and 10-15 Lightening crystals. Harvest on Water day got these results: Black Pepper: 18-20pcs, Carnations: 12-14pcs, LIghtening crystals: 20-25pcs. Wild Onions Using "Brass Flower Pots, Vegetable Seeds, and Lightening crystal" for these results: Plant on Lightening day, Feed on Lightening day, Harvest on Lightening day, and yields of: Wild Onions:26-28, Water Crystals:10-29. Harvest on Fire day and get these results: Wild Onions: 24-26, Water crystals: 25-29. Harvest on Earth day and get these results: Wild Onions: 12-14, and Water crystals:0-10. Coral Fungus Using "Earthen Flower Pots,Fruit Seeds,and Lightening crystal" for these results: Plant on Lightening day, Feed 1st Lightening crystal on Lightening day, Feed 2nd Lightening crystal on either Lightening day &/or Wind day, Harvest on Lightening day for best results, (Note-Dont ever harvest this on Light day, unless you want a lousy yield.) Coral Fungi yield: 18-27 out of 8-9 seeds planted. Purple Rock yield: 1-2 per 1 seed planted. Tarutaru Rice Using "Brass flower pots, Grain seeds, Earth crystals," for these results: Plant on Earth day, Feed on either 'Earth,Water,Ice,&/or Wind day; Can Harvest on either Earth &/or Water day, yields shouldn't be much different. Tarutaru Rice yield: 4-5 per seed planted. Using Earthen pottery, I have gotten as many as 18 Tarutaru rice per Grain seed planted, using the above instructions. Kitron Using "Earthen Pottery,Tree Saplings,and 2 Earth crystals," for these results: Plant on Earth day, Feed on Earth day when the Moon is 60% or better. If you harvest them on Full Moon at 80% or higher, you will yield more "Kitron's per tree planted. ('Bandera' normally yields at least 3-8 fruit per tree planted. The only drawback to planting Tree saplings is that it takes at least 10-12days before they are ready to harvest.) Note* I only use Earthen pottery with my tarutaru char's in Windurst, as for some reason I seem to yield a larger harvest with those characters. Also:'Kitron macaroons sell between 60-90k a stack' based on full moon buyers. Kitron fruit often sell's for at least 60k a stack and/or 10k for one in the Auction House. Hopefully this information will help some of you that dont know what to plant and when to plant,feed,and harvest them. :) I'll add more as I test out other types of seeds in the future, but for now this is all the seeds that I've planted at this time. (If ya you know how to do the html stuff, feel free to edit. I'm still a bit rusty at it. thx.) This page was edited on 05/07/12@03:43AM. ~^.^~ Saphyrkat --Relichunter 06:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC)